


For you, I'll do anything

by Tina_J2



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angst, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom Sam, M/M, Mob!Dean, Priest!Sam, Street Kids, implied child prostitution, underage at the beginning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-17
Updated: 2014-11-17
Packaged: 2018-02-25 18:46:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2632409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_J2/pseuds/Tina_J2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean grow up on the street, which leads their lives to two very different directions.</p>
<p>Prompts was: Can I ask for Mob Boss!Dean/Priest!Sam (still brothers)~ Maybe adding some sex toys like dildo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For you, I'll do anything

When their father died – it was a heart attack – Dean didn't waste much time. With their mother gone and no immediate family alive, Dean knew what would await them. Some orphanage, where they would spend there teenage years, and Dean probably send out into the world when he was 16, leaving his baby brother behind. 

And Dean would never leave Sam. 

They were all they had left.

So he grabbed two backpacks, stuffed them full of some clothes and food, got his father's Army knife and the cash he was hiding under his mattress and then took his 10 year old brothers hand, dragging him out the back door, while police officers where standing outside the front door, waiting for child services to arrive. 

With nowhere to go, they ended up living on the streets. Building themselves a little nest in an old warehouse, where other low lives spend there time living day in and day out.

Dean managed to get them a small storage room. They had an old stained mattress on the floor, two ratty blankets, and a few other belongings sitting on boxes that served as shelves. 

Living on the streets wasn't easy. The view dollars and the food they had was from stealing, sometimes bagging, an errand run for one of the small criminals.... And when this all didn't get them enough to get through the day, Sam sometimes would watch Dean disappear with elder men.

One time, lying in bed together, Sammy cuddled close in Dean's arms, he asked his brother about them. He knew what some other kids where doing with men for money. “Just sucking some dick, Sammy. Nothing to worry about,” was Dean's short reply. Sam pressed closer, didn't like the sound of that. Felt the hot burn of tears in his eyes.

That night, Sam decided he would do more to help. Get faster and more skillful at stealing. He never wanted to see his brother leave with another man again.

And all his abilities didn't help them with the moment, that really changed the course of their lives.

Being to damn cocky, just 12 years old, Sam stole the wallet of a local thug. What he didn't expect was for the guy to be so freaking fast, and soon Sam was corned in an allay, pressed against a wall, the thugs hand squeezing his throat shut. Then, there was a mouth on his and harsh whispers about how Sam would pay with his little ass for that stunt. 

He tried to fight, but was no match for the huge guy. Quickly, the man had him on his knees, a big hand pressing his head into the dirt, his trousers pushed down his legs. Sam was crying and bagging, but nothing helped and the sound of a zipper pulled open reached his ears and then something wet and blunt was pressing against him.

Sam squeezed his eyes shut. Stopped breathing.

“SAMMY!!!” 

Sam's eyes were snapping open, the weight suddenly gone from him and he was scrambling away, cowering against the wall.

He watched Dean, arms wrapped around the thugs neck from behind, dragging him away. Then there was a flash of silver against the thugs throat and then there was blood.

After that it was all a haze. Sam remembers Dean being there, blood splatters on his face and arms, cradling Sam's face, pulling him into his arms and being carried to their shelter. He remembered lying on their mattress, crying and sobbing. Dean shushing him with soft words, kissing his forehead and cheeks, brushing away the tears. And he remembered that what finally calmed him down was the press of Deans lips against his. How he just closed his eyes and enjoyed the tenderness. 

The next day, Dean made him go to the local church. The priest there had some medical experience and Sam still had had problems breathing.

That's how Sam met Pastor Jim.

The same day, Dean was approached by Benny. One of the guys who worked for the local Mob. It didn't escape their attention, how he took on a guy double his size and ended his life with a knife.

Sam loved the church and the peace in brought him. Talking for hours with Pastor Jim and starting to read the Bible.

Dean loved the fast and easy money his new life brought with it and how fast he climbed up the ranks to make a name for himself in the crime world.

Their personal relationship changed to after that night. Sam's need for comfort and Dean's need to protect turned into kisses and touches and a growing need for each other. 

Soon, Dean was able to move them into a small apartment. They finally had a real bed, food when they wanted it, real furniture and running water.

Pastor Jim helped Sam with school and get an education. Sam helped out at the church in exchange. Mostly maintenance and cleaning.

Dean got home more often with blood on his clothes, knuckles bruised.

Sam started to visit Sunday mass and help out during them.

Dean didn't like Sam's growing engagement with the church. Sam didn't like Dean being a criminal.

The first heated argument almost lead to a fist fight, but the the wrestling turned quickly to heated kisses and rubbing against each other and Sam loosing his virginity at 14 to his big brother.

With his growing commitment to the church, Sam understood and felt the sin him and his brother were committing. Sex would end with Sam quietly praying after wards, Dean asleep. But no matter how bad and dirty it made Sam feel inside, Dean was his entire world. Sam couldn't stop.

Dean never had the same remorse about what they've been doing. Even loved it in contrary. Telling Sam “Look at you, how much you love your big brothers cock” when he would fuck him. Calling him “Good little brother” when Sam sucked his dick.

Sam hated it. Sam loved it. Sam wanted to leave that life behind. Sam needed Dean like the air he needed to breath.

And then Pastor Jim offered a solution. For Sam to go away and become a priest.

Not being able to face Dean, Sam just packed up some of his things while his brother was gone and left.

Dean found him, of course. Would send him angry letters, but would never show up to take him away. 

And so five years went by, with just letters between them.

Dean by now, had the criminals of the city under his control, having worked his way up with manipulation, ruthlessness and murder.

Then Sam returned to his old church, now a priest himself, to help out Pastor Jim.

The first night in his room, while on his knees praying, the door to the room opened and his brother stepped inside.

Sam's breath was stolen. After all this time, Dean was here. Leaning against the closed door, his green eyes watching him. Dean had grew broader in the shoulders and his body was even more muscular now. There was a hardness to his face and an evil turn to his smile when he finally grinned. 

Sam made to get up of the floor.

“Stay!”

And this little word from his brother released a deep need in his very bones. Lust forming deep inside his stomach like an ache.

Then Dean was there, kneeling behind him, Deans arms coming around him, hands moving under his night shirt, pressing hot against his bare skin. Hot breath and lips on his neck, traveling up to his hairline. 

Sam's breath grew erratic, he tried to turn around, find his brothers lips with his own. Dean grabbed his chin, wouldn't let him.

Dean's mouth was biting and kissing his neck, his hands getting rid of Sam's shirt, pushing down his pajama pants. Soon fingers where squeezing and pulling his nipples, while a hand was stroking his cock.

Sam felt breathless and lightheaded. A litany of “Dean, Dean, Dean” leaving his mouth.

Then wet finders were pushing inside him. He hissed then whined, it burned, it had been so long. 

One of Dean's hands was wrapped around his torso, the other was between his legs, first one, then two then three fingers trusting inside and stretching him. Hitting that sweet spot inside him and Sam's hips trust back on their own.

“Still such a slut for your big brother,” Dean's hot whisper was against his ear. And then a hand was covering Sam's mouth, and Dean was pushing inside and Sam screamed, calling for god and for Dean. 

After they came, Dean stayed inside him till he was soft and slipped out.

Sam's head lay on the bed, still breathless, he listened to sounds of Dean getting dressed, then something hit the mattress. He looked up, and there, near his hands still clutching the rosary, lay a black butt plug. Sam's breath stopped, his pulse speeding up.

Dean's hand grabbed his hair, pulling his head backwards, lips against his ear whispering harshly: “I'll be back tomorrow at the confession. I will get inside the confessional with you, and I will push your pants dawn and fuck you till you bag me to stop. And you better wear this and be prepared, because I'm not wasting time stretching you open!”

Then Dean's lips where on his. Hot and hard, finally kissing after all that time. Biting, tongue demanding entrance, making Sam tremble with want.

The kiss stopped far to quickly and Dean was gone. 

End.


End file.
